


One Dream, One Life, One Lover

by TammyPachuau_06



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Baby Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Break Up, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyPachuau_06/pseuds/TammyPachuau_06
Summary: Once campus sweethearts, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were the perfect couple. After their graduation, their life came to be and Seungcheol's dreams slowly started to come true. Having a lover, finding a job and what's next? starting a family! However that all came crashing down when his dreams were not met with his partner. Torn between their indifferences they decided to call it quits. Life continued on until one day, he saw Jeonghan and toddler with a tall handsome alpha? All hopes for Seungcheol came crashing down. a toddler? is the man next to him the father? who is this man? has Jeonghan gotten married?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. A Child?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my very first fanfic that I had the galls to publish. I hope you like it.  
> I actually started writing this two years back but I did not like it and deleted it. However, I got into it again because od my ever so supportive yeobo and the urge I got while I was having my Creative Writing exams today.  
> Here is a Jeongcheol fic, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also a disclaimer, I make a lot of typos. I am sorry in advance.

Never in his life did Seungcheol thought he would see his ex-lover again. It had been five years since their breakup, three years since their unfaithful encounter and a day since he last thought of him. He still looked beautiful and he could not stop himself from checking his marking area. 

As a matter of fact, it was the first thing he checked. To see that area without any mark was a relief. However, seeing a toddler, clutching onto his former lover’s neck was a surprise, a sight he was not ready for.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours and suddenly the voice of Mingyu drew him out of his daze, “It’s nice to see you Jeonghan hyung” Mingyu smiled the brightest smile.

“Likewise,” Jeonghan nod with a slightly hesitant smile.

“It’s good to see you healthy,” Seungcheol slowly muttered, trying to distract himself with the busy street. Obviously not trying to address the elephant in the room which Jeonghan was holding. It was definitely a big elephant, never in his life did he expect to see Jeonghan with a child. It was the whole point of their breakup, Seungcheol wanted to get married and start a family, Jeonghan just wanted to focus on his life and career with his boyfriend. 

“And who might this be?” Mingyu cooed trying to get the toddler’s attention.

“This is Hansol, my son,” Jeonghan said, looking into his son’s eyes, smiling.

For Seungcheol it felt like knives jabbing his heart, the only thing he wanted, just at arm’s reach, but he could never have it. The universe seemed to like playing cruel games with them.

Looking back, he always wondered what it was like to have a pregnant Jeonghan in his arms, to hold him tight, care for him and give him all he wanted and needed. The sight of his omega with a child was such an endearing sight to see, it had been all he dreamt about since the first day of their faithful encounter. He really loved the view no matter how much it pricked his heart.

“Jeonghan-ah, I got the strawberry milk, which YOU forgot to get!” a deep voice said as he approached Jeonghan, the owner of the voice was a tall and handsome man, with fierce eye and thin lips. Maybe he was the father of the child? Seungcheol was not sure but he was sure that his wounded heart was crying as the baby grabbed hold of the stranger’s finger. 

“Who is this?” Mingyu asked as he checked out the man,

“Hi! I’m Wonwoo,” he greeted with a bow, “are you friends with Jeonghannie?”

“Jeonghannie?” Seungcheol scoffed a bit, which earned him a bit of a glare from that Wonwoo guy.

“Yes Wonwoo-yah, these are my friends from when I attended Seoul University, Seungcheol and Mingyu,” he quickly interjected.

“Oh, THE Choi Seungcheol?” Wonwoo said with an exasperated scoff, “Never thought I would be seeing you.”

“Hey, what does that supposed to mean?” Mingyu said, going all up on Wonwoo’s face, he could get a whiff of sweet vanilla and honey from the stranger. Making Mingyu stop at his tracks.

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to go,” Jeonghan gave a quick bow and dragged Wonwoo away from the two alphas. He was glad that the baby or Wonwoo did not make such a fuss with his quick paced motion. 

All the while Seungcheol was staring at Jeonghan, even when Wonwoo made a spiteful remark he just stared at Jeonghan and the child he was holding. It was a familiar sight, an alien but familiar sight. 

“Hyung are you okay?” Mingyu said with concern in his eyes, “Why are you crying?” 

“What?” Seungcheol said as he felt the wetness from his cheek. It was right, he was crying, crying at the sight of Jeonghan with a child, crying at the sight of Jeonghan leaving him again, crying at the sight of Jeonghan with a family of his own. It hurt his heart, it hurt him a lot. He cried but he did so silently that he did not recognized himself crying. “Let’s go,” was all he could say and went along his way. Mingyu looked at his hyung with pitiful eyes and wondered just who the hell Wonwoo was and why did his heart skipped a beat when he got near him.  
__

“Jeon Wonwoo that was no way to speak to Alphas who are stronger than you,” Jeonghan sighed as he sat Hansol down in his car seat. “Did not I tell you; they could rip us up right then and there and all the passers-by will do is watch our ass get kicked! Not only that but Sollie was with us.”

Jeonghan was furious at the thought of getting into a fight with Alphas in the presence of his son. 

“Sorry hyung, I just got so pissed off when I saw that bastard’s face,” Wonwoo said at the back seat. He always sat with Hansol at the back so that he could check up on him. He was obsessed with him.

“Language! Anyway, you do not have to trouble yourself with it. It has been years, don’t worry,” he said.  
He heard some mumbling from Wonwoo but could not make out what he was mumbling. He drove towards their new shared apartment.  
__

There was only a couple of days for their graduation, they already got their placements for their jobs and everything was going as they had hoped it would go. Jeonghan was chilling in the couch with a bowl of peeled oranges on top of his stomach, he was watching TV and Seungcheol was at the end of the couch, Jeonghan’s feet on his lap, he was reading up for his job which he will start in a couple of days. Their lives were all coming along as he had planned.

“Give me attention!” Jeonghan said as he kicked down the book that Seungcheol was reading, he did not forget to add his cute little pout and giggle as he did.  
Seungcheol just looked at his sweet boyfriend, just soaking up the view, Ï thought you were watching your soap operas, hmm?” he said as he leaned down, just enough to have an inch of space between their lips.

“I was but now I am demanding your undivided attention,” Jeonghan spoke in hush tones, their eyes lusting for each other, Seungcheol cave down and gave soft kisses on his face, savouring each touch.

The small pecks turned to long kisses; the bowl of fruit left forgotten on the coffee table. The kisses got more and more intense, they kissed until they were gasping for air. With heavy breath they looked into each other’s eyes, longing and wanting more.

“Do you want to take this inside the bedroom?” Jeonghan asked with a knowing look on his face.

“I would love--,” before Seungcheol could finish his answer the door of their apartment swung open with a loud bang and a “Hyuuuung!” the call of a very distressed Mingyu could be heard.

Seungcheol just sighed and Jeonghan just laughed at Mingyu’s impeccable timing. 

“KIM MINGYUUUU!” Seungcheol was sure it was another one of Mingyu’s ever so increasing love life problem.

“Okay, get up,” Jeonghan said with a rather excited and giddy tone, he always loved hearing another one of Mingyu’s failed love stories. Before it became a nuisance but somewhere along the never-ending cycle of going to class and writing their thesis, they came to appreciate and enjoy Mingyu’s messed up love life.

“Alpha, Beta or Omega,” Seungcheol asked with an unimpressed look on his face, fixing his sweatpants.

“A Beta and an Omega,” Mingyu replied as he took comfort on the floor next to Seungcheol’s feet.

“Oh! Let me order lunch and let’s talk about it while we eat,” Jeonghan said as he enthusiastically types down his order.

“You are enjoying my failure in life stories way too much,” Mingyu said as he placidly stared at Jeonghan.

“Oh, what? No! That is preposterous!” He said, totally having an amused face.

“Cheol hyung control your omega!” Mingyu chided.

“Yah! Kim Mingyu that is no way to say to your hyung besides, it has become our only source of entertainment,” Seungcheol chuckled as he saw Jeonghan making faces at Mingyu.

“I cannot believe you are too whipped to know that he is evil!” Of course, Mingyu meant this as a joke.

“You’re just jealous because you do not have a partner, isn’t that right my Cheollie?” Jeonghan gave a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek and Mingyu made a barfing sound. This was just prior a month before their nasty break up. Seungcheol thought this was going to continue and they will have a hallmark love story, he could almost taste the sweet life they will have. Everything was okay until it was not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post ths chapter for a long time but didn't because I wanted to give yáll more content. Then I got sick and lost my cat but we found him just now and to celebrate it here it is. Also, thank you so much for the kudos! I hope you all are doing well and healthy.

“Isn’t that right hyung?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol had been spacing out ever since the encounter with Jeonghan. His mind always traces back to the blonde and the adorable baby he was holding. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get what you were saying could you repeat it again?” Seungcheol said as he scratched his nape, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Aish! This hyung. How many times it has been? You have been zoning out a lot.” Soonyoung, one of his business partners said with an annoyed look on his face.

It took about three days and two miserable nights trying to get over the fact that he saw Jeonghan, the person he loved the most and the one and only person he wanted to share his life with, with a baby in hand. Not to mention the totally gorgeous, tall, man standing next to him. 

“Forgive him hyung, he has been through a lot,” Mingyu said to Soonyoung as he glanced at Seungcheol with a look that said he was sorry for his hyung.  
“What could possibly go through the weekend that could make him this sad? Perhaps he saw his old lover with a family of his own?” Soonyoung meant it as a joke and said with a bit of a chuckle.  
“That- That was exactly what happened,” Seungcheol said with a lifeless look on his face.  
Soonyoung was shocked, he knew of Jeonghan but never knew him that well, but their love story was not unheard of. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were the “IT” couple and those who know of them knew that they would never breakup. Which was why their breakup was a total shock to them as well; Soonyoung looked to Mingyu for confirmation and the taller nodded his head with a sorry look on his face.

“I’m so sorry for you, hyung,” Soonyoung said.

“Don’t be, it was bound to happen in the future, I’m glad it happened sooner than later,” Seungcheol said with a bittersweet smile on his face.

“But you should have seen him Soonyoung, he was so beautiful and glowing. The baby was so adorable, I could not even hate him,” seeing Seungcheol describe Jeonghan broke their hearts a little, he was still so in love, still so mesmerised with the omega.

Mingyu and Soonyoung just shared a look, not really knowing what to do or what to say. Seungcheol just stared off towards the window of his office, deep sighs drawn from him.

“Well, at least he is healthy?” Soonyoung said trying to weight and wonder the response will be. 

“Yeah,” was the only thing that came out of Seungcheol’s mouth as he continued to try, at least try to distract himself with work.

\---

“Appa,” it was quiet and soft, Jeonghan looked towards the sound. It was Hansol who just woke up from his nap, his hair was tousled and the ray of the soft afternoon sun made it looked messy than it ever should.

With a giggle he motioned his child towards his side of the bed, Hansol quickly crawled towards his appa, it was their alone time and they liked to cuddle after Hansol’s afternoon nap.

“Good afternoon my sweet baby, did you have a good nap? What did you dream of?” Jeonghan asked the toddler as he laid his head on top of Jeonghan’s chest, Jeonghan kissing every inch of the top of Hansol’s head. 

“Hop hops and meow meows,” Hansol said with cheeks full of redness since he just woke up.

“Oh, it must be a splendid dream! Did you dream of Appa?” Jeonghan asked as he sat himself up and prepared to get out of bed.

“Umm, and Wonwon too,” he said with a smile. Jeonghan picked him up and went out to the sitting area of the house. He looked at Hansol and thanked heavens as he was just the luckiest person to have a child like Hansol, sweet, caring and cheerful. 

He looked towards the clock, ‘3:30 PM’, it meant that in just about an hour and a half his housemates will come home from their jobs and that he should start preparing dinner. He put down Hansol in his playing area and he headed to the adjoining kitchen. He seemed okay, he looked okay.

\---

Jeonghan was far from okay, he was torn inside, seeing the alpha again only made him realise how much he missed him. However, he did not want to distress his son in any way since in a weeks’ time he would have to join his new work and Hansol would stay in the day-care.

The house became much livelier after 6 as his housemates came home one by one from their work. The house was in a residential area where most unmated omegas live, the area has really good surveillance and raising kids there was ideal, especially for single parents like Jeonghan.

His housemates consist of Wonwoo who works at a publishing company as an editor, Joshua who works as a sales representative in a company and Minghao who owns an atelier. Since they are all single omegas living under one roof, they dote on Hansol and are on their way to spoiling him.

Jeonghan just appreciates them, appreciates their dedication and help with raising his child. He is more thankful towards Wonwoo who had been with him while he was pregnant with Hansol. If not for Wonwoo he never thought he would survive, being a pregnant male omega in the city of Tokyo, trying his best to balance work, his life, loneliness and his pregnancy. 

Wonwoo even decided to follow him, which he could never understand not to mention Wonwoo rejected a promotion in order to follow them back home in Korea. Jeonghan knew if he was in Wonwoo’s shoes he would choose the promotion in a heartbeat. However, when he jokingly asked Wonwoo if he would want to join them, he agreed in a heartbeat. 

Now he sees Wonwoo playing with Hansol, there is still an underlying feeling of guilt but was glad that Wonwoo agreed. 

“I’m Home!” rang through the hallway, it was Joshua, the last of them to come home. Since his work place was much further than the rest of their housemates, he was always the first to leave and the last to come home. 

“Welcome home, why don’t you wash up, we will have the dinner set then,” Jeonghan said as he was setting the table.

Joshua agreed and after greeting Hansol he went to his room to wash up. They all have their individual rooms, and a guest room. The house was built to accommodate an omega through their heat, even if they have an Alpha over, their rooms had a bathroom attached and a mini fridge to store food and stuff. The rooms are made pheromone proof, meaning even while in their heat no pheromones will be able to escape. 

Out of the four omegas, Joshua and Minghao were in a relationship. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them to stay away from their alphas since they haven’t been mated yet. Wonwoo on the other hand said that he was not interested even after trying to set him up with someone before, Jeonghan gave up after trying to set him up.

As they all gathered to have dinner, they all were talking about their day. Hansollie on the side trying to eat the food that was left in front of him, they would all coo as he stuffs his mouth with food.

“So Junnie told me he has a friend he wants to introduce you to,” Minghao said directing it towards his Jeonghan hyung. 

“Hao-,” Jeonghan tried to decline. 

“Look, hyung, before you deny him of the blessing of your company, I just want to say that he is really a good guy, he isn’t a creep or anything. He has been crushing on you ever since Jun’s debut party three years ago,” Minghao cut in.

“But three years ago, I did not have a baby with me,” Jeonghan said, his emotions difficult to read.

“And he is totally okay with it, he is great with kids, even though he is buffed up he is the sweetest and most sensitive guy. Plus, he is really handsome,” Minghao tried to reason with his Jeonghan hyung. “We can watch Hansol while you’re out on the date, his name is Lee Hoseok but everyone calls him Wonho, you’ll like him I promise!” 

He knew his friends wanted what was best for him, but he could not help thinking back on the other day he saw Seungcheol, in his office suit, in all his handsome alpha glory. However, he knew that that part of his past should be bricked off and long forgotten. 

“Okay, but just one date and based on that I will decide, deal?” Jeonghan said.

“Yes! Oh my God you will not regret it,” Minghao said as he reached for his mobile to text his boyfriend about the news.

Jeonghan could easily faked a smile, it had come easily to him after spending years of feigning being okay. 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked with a quiet voice. A soft smile of assurance was the only answer he gave.

“For the last time Hannie, stop pulling your blouse, you are going to tear it!” a seventeen-year-old Joshua scolded his roommate for three years/ best friend. 

“But I-”

“No buts, you look gorgeous and angelic. Seungcheol will have a hard time catching his breath!” Joshua said as he tried to calm his jittery best friend.

They had known each other after Joshua came to Korea as a foreign exchange student. Jeonghan was shocked and a wee bit excited when he heard that Joshua or Jisoo knew Korean, they actually hit it off from the first day.

“Ugh! I’m so nervous, and it’s almost time for him to pick me up. Quick, how do I look?” Jeonghan stood in front of Joshua hoping for criticism but at the same time for affirmation. 

“Like I have told you for the past hour, you LOOK FINE! Now go before I carry you out to Seungcheol himself!” Joshua said with a sort of pissed but also happy for his friend smile.

Just as if on cue, there was a knock at the door of their dorm room, Jeonghan turned to his best friend and whispered, “Wish me good luck.”

“Good luck Hannie. Have a great time!” Joshua smiled.

Jeonghan quickly put on his shoes and tried his best to keep his composure before opening the door. As he twisted the handle door knob, he felt as if his heart would have popped out of his chest. When he opened the door and saw perfection in the form of Seungcheol, he swore he squealed a bit.

His soft look of a loose white blouse with simple dress pants and boots was a total contrast to Seungcheol’s biker leather jacket and jeans. He liked it, he liked seeing Seungcheol, a soft gentle hearted Alpha look all badass. 

“You look so beautiful,” Seungcheol said, but these words could barely escape from his mouth. He was so speechless. 

“Why thank you Mr. Choi, you look great as well, very badass. I like it,” Jeonghan said. 

The thing about being with Seungcheol was that Jeonghan felt comfortable, he felt at home and all his previous nervousness and such he just brushes it off. You see, Seungcheol was a home he never had, he was warmth, love and sweetness all wrapped into one lovely human. 

Jeonghan was glad that he got the courage to confess and that Seungcheol also felt the same, well it was obvious but just to make it official. 

Their date was nothing out the ordinary, they went to the arcade, went to get food at their local fast food chain restaurant and then went for a walk in the park. It was the most cliché teen dating scene ever, however, Jeonghan felt like he was flying! He was so happy he could hardly stop laughing. It was nothing short of how they hang out but the confession made it feel extra special!

Jeonghan never wants to part from this feeling, he wants to hold it close to his heart and keep a bookmark on it so that he could revisit that feeling any other time. He doesn’t know what he wants out of life yet, he doesn’t know what he wants to be yet, but what he does know is that he wants a future with Seungcheol and a life with Seungcheol in it. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more but this is not going to be a long chapter fic. I have new fic ideas but I want to finish this first before going to another one. I hope yáll enjoy this. Will edit it later.


End file.
